Batman
- Raging= - Scu-Bat= - Bat-Pack= - ▾= - Clan of the Cave= - Excalibur= - Fairy= - ▾= - Glam Bat= - Lobster Lovin'= - Vacation= - ▾= - Easter Bunny= - Tuxedo= - Yellow= - Gold= }} - Disco= - ▾= }}}}}}}} |-| |imagesize= |Gender=Male |Alter Ego=Batman |Alignment=Good |Affiliation=Robin Alfred Pennyworth Batgirl The Justice League The Master Builders |gear=Baterang Gapple Gun |quote=? |voice=Will Arnett }} Bruce Wayne AKA Batman is the main character in The LEGO Batman Movie, Batman also is know as the world's greatest detective. He owns the Wayne Manor and Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne is a DC Comics character that first appeard at 1939 in the Detective Comics #27. LEGO.com Description Bruce Wayne As the charming, handsome and wealthy CEO of Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne is the envy of all who meet him. No one suspects and only a few trusted individuals know that the seemingly trouble-free billionaire secretly has a super-secret Super Hero secret identity. If you guessed he was Superman, you’d be close…but wrong. Batman Night-stalking crime-fighting vigilante. A heavy metal rapping machine. Super Hero. Master Builder. Batman is all of those and so much more. Equipped with a utility belt packed with Batarangs, grappling-guns and other inventions, and backed up by a Batcave full of cutting-edge vehicles and batsuits, Batman has sworn to forever defend the citizens of Gotham City against crooks and super-villains. Batman ALWAYS works alone. He’s also got a really sweet music career going, thanks for asking. Biography Origin Bruce's familly was one of the richest families in Gotham City .While Bruce was young, once he and his parents was geting our of the cinema his parents, Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne was killed. Alfred Pennyworth his servant, promised that he'd take care of Bruce and also protect him. Alfred became's Bruce's only family. Bruce than began traveling around to world and tried learning how to fight, so he could eventually become Batman. The LEGO Movie Warning! Spoilers ahead!' '' In The LEGO Movie Batman was hiding along with all the Master Builders and tryed to stop Lord Business, he became Wildstyle's boyfriend and later joined Emmet, Wildstyle and Vitrivius at The Old West by saving them from falling, once they reached Cloud Cuckoo Land, he went along with the team and Unikitty that joined them to the dog building, and once they found out Emmet had a tracking device sticked to his leg at the moment ther Bad Cop attacked Cloud Cuckoo Land, he left the team and went to work alone and try to survive by himself, later at the attack he rejoined with the team along with Benny the Astronaut and tryed to escape, so after that Emmet mentioned the idea of submarine, Batman mentioned the same idea and got all the credits, once they escaped, after that Emmet built a Double-decker-couch using the pieces from the submarine the submarine filled with water and was destroyed, luckily the coach saved them, after that MetalBeard helped them, then Emmet thought of a plan to defeat Lord Business but got cought, thanks to Emmet that sucrificed himself they could escape, then Bad Cop turned into Good Cop and joined the team, the team was going to Bricksburg and tryed fighting Lord Business and his armies, once Emmet returned he made Lord Business stop the attack, at the end he broke up with Wildstyle and as it seem he returned to Gotham City. '''Spoilers End The LEGO Batman Movie Warning! Spoilers Ahead! Not much is known about what he did in the movie, but at the begining he didnt gave much attention to his adoptive son, after that Alfred told him that Dick Grayson his adoptive son need more attention, Dick Grayson got the attention from Bruce and they went on missions together as Batman and Robin. Spoilers End The Batsuit This is Bruce's suit that he wears while being Batman and saving the city. Weapons and Gear Batman *'The Batarangs' - There a many diffrent types for many diffrent using, Batman's baterangs are black in collor, and its unknown about how much he have of them. (Every known set including Batman) *'Fire Gun' - Once Batman will have to fight Mr. Freeze and his ice, Batman should be prepared, so he made the fire gun to fight the ice (70901 only) Clan of the Cave Batman *'Spiked Club' Excalibur Batman *'Sword - ' As the suit's name say, the sword seem to be based on the known sword Excalibur from a Welsh Legend *'Shield' Fairy Batman *'Wand' *Fairy Wings Glam Bat *'Electric Guitar' Lobster Lovin' Batman *'Plate' *'Lobster' Vehicles Gallery Sets *70900 Joker Balloon Escape (Batman) *70901 Mr. Freeze Ice Attack (Batman) *70903 The Riddler Riddle Racer (Batman) *70904 Clayface Splat Attack (Batman) *70905 The Batmobile (Batman) *70907 Killer Croc Tail-Gator (Batman) *70908 Scuttler (Batman) *70909 Batcave Break-In (Bruce Wayne/Batman/Scu-Batsuit, Raging-Batsuit and Bat-Pack Suit that can be switched with the regular suit) *70910 Scarecrow Special Delivery (Batman) *70911 The Penguin Arctic Roller (Batman) *70912 Arkham Asylum (Batman) LEGO Dimensions *71344 Excalibur Batman Fun Pack (Excalibur Batsuit) Collectible Minifigures *71017 Collectible Minifigures (Clan of the Cave, Fairy, Glab Bat, Lobster Lovin', Vacation) Other *LEGO Batman Movie Easter Bunny LED Lite (Easter Bunny Batsuit) *30607 Disco Batman/Tears of Batman (Tears of Batman/Disco Batsuit) *5004928 LEGO Batman Movie Kiss Kiss Tuxedo keychain (Kiss-Kiss Tuxedo Keychain) *5004929 LEGO Batman Movie Battle Pod (Yellow Tuxedo) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:2017 Category:Batman Category:Protagonists